


Lex 101

by Melisande



Series: Since Tuesday [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-06
Updated: 2006-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:10:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melisande/pseuds/Melisande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex 101

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Cognac and Lava Lamps, which is a sequel to The Real Thing.
> 
> Thanks to Alisanne, VL, and knightmare for betaing. *hugs* And thanks to the TWoP posters for the idea of Trent in the first place.

By the time the elevator got to the 80th floor Clark was moaning around Lex's tongue, both hands full of his perfect ass, and, for the second time this evening, about 20 seconds from coming. God, he was easy.

"Lex, I'm…." he began just as the doors opened. Not that he cared, but Lex pulled away to walk into the penthouse. Clark followed Lex's ass - er, Lex - in. Lex took off his coat, tossed it onto the sofa, and then moved to the bar.

"Cognac?" he asked, already pouring. He held out a snifter, which Clark took, too befuddled to say anything. Which was probably a good thing, because he was likely to say something like _fuck me NOW_. It was too early to say that. He'd have to remember that line for later. Much later, judging from the way Lex was oozing down onto the sofa. Well, a sofa could work. The elevator almost had. He sat down next to Lex, as close as he could get, and put his arm around his shoulders. This was way better than that time at the movie with Lana, when he had tried the same maneuver and she had kind of cooed. And with that thought his erection drooped just enough to make it possible not to tear Lex's clothes off, or fall to his knees and beg, or pout until he got what he wanted.

"So, Tuesday, Clark?" Lex asked, turning to look at him. His eyes were a darker blue than usual. "What happened Tuesday?"

"I - nothing, really," Clark fumbled. Lex wanted to _talk?_!!! Oh, right, Lex. Lex was a talker. Clark wondered if he was a screamer, too. He wondered if he'd find out tonight. "Trent thought I was gay, and I don't know, suddenly I was. I mean, I realized I was. Am. Want to be." _Now_ , Lex. He moved his hand to caress Lex's soft scalp. God, that felt good. Was Lex smooth like that all over?

Lex didn't coo, of course, but he kind of purred deep in his throat and pushed his head back against Clark's hand. Clark decided he needed both hands for this and put his snifter down on the coffee table. Now he had one hand on Lex's head and the other on his arm and, yeah…..

"It seems sudden, Clark," Lex said in a low voice that merged into the purring. "Are you sure?"

Hadn't they already gone over this?

"YES, I'm sure!" Clark said. He took Lex's hand and placed it on his own now fully (and then some) revived erection. "Will you shut up and kiss me already?"

Lex squeezed, Clark groaned, and suddenly Lex was all over him. It was like Lex had more hands than normal humans, and more tongues, too. Somehow he'd managed to get Clark's t-shirt off and his jeans unzipped without ever stopping kissing and touching. Clark had managed nothing beyond some vague gropes and a lot of heartfelt noises. And then Lex was on his knees, looking up at him with those dark blue eyes as he _sucked Clark's cock_. He'd had blow jobs before, but nothing like this. It was the best thing in the world, better than flying, better than pie. Lex was….oh God, so hot and wet and Clark wanted it to go on forever, but he lasted only about a minute before, with a loud groan that ended in "xxxxxxxxxxxx", he came in Lex's mouth, then collapsed, shaking.

He probably should have said something first, but Lex didn't seem to mind; in fact he seemed to _like_ it, licking his lips as he moved up onto Clark's lap, straddling him.

"Like that?" he asked, preventing Clark from answering - not that he could have - by kissing him again, slowly this time. As Clark came out of his daze he became aware that Lex was rocking steadily against him as they kissed, his hard cock rubbing against Clark's soft one. Lex hadn't gotten off and it was clearly Clark's responsibility to take care of that. Should he suck him? Kind of return the favor? Or just a hand job? Or should he try that line now? Well, whichever it was, getting Lex's pants off was the place to start. He worked his hand between them and unzipped Lex's pants. They were still held together by buttons or something, though. Lex was now mouthing Clark's neck and making some interesting noises, and Clark had to touch him and he couldn't get his damn pants undone! Giving up, he just ripped them off, eliciting a startled grunt against his neck, and took hold of Lex.

Wow. He had another guy's cock in his hand and he really liked it. It was warm and hard and silky soft and fit into his hand just perfectly. He stroked experimentally and Lex pushed into his hand and kept doing it, murmuring encouraging words into his ear - "Yes" and "Clark" and "Oh, God." Clark tried to stroke Lex like he did himself, but it was all backwards, and confusing in his current state. Lex didn't seem to mind, though, because he was fucking Clark's hand and gasping, mouth open, eyes almost closed. Growing bolder, Clark tried some daring twisty moves. Lex stilled and just as Clark's brain cells were gathering themselves together to worry, Lex pulled back to look at him, whispered, "Clark," and came in hot bursts all over his hand. Then he fell against Clark, breathing hard.

Clark held him and felt pretty damn good about himself. Not bad for a beginner. And it _was_ just the beginning.

Sometime later, time that had been spent holding a surprisingly snuggly Lex and snuggling right back, Clark started to get hard again. Unsurprised, he was still a little embarrassed. Lex might think he was some kind of sex fiend, or just too demanding. He wiggled, unthinking, and of course that just drew attention to the situation. Lex drew back to look at him. He looked delighted, and Clark broke into a grin. It was okay. He wiggled again, deliberately, and moved his hands to Lex's hips, pulling him closer.

"Come to bed?" Lex murmured, his eyes gleaming with possibilities Clark could only begin to imagine. He wished he'd had more time to research gay stuff. But hey, nothing like hands-on experience, right? He tested this theory by pulling Lex to him, chest to chest, cock to cock, and moving his hips. He felt Lex getting hard!

"Mmmmm," he said, rubbing against Lex. "Mmmmm." God, this was so good, Lex's velvet skin under his hands, his tongue in Lex's mouth, Lex's cock rubbing against his, and Lex's little moans were the best of all. Yeah, it was good, and by the time he realized it was _too_ good, it was too late and he was coming again, all over Lex.

"Sorry," he managed after a minute of utter bliss.

"It's okay, Clark," Lex said into his shoulder, snuggling, so Clark went back to bliss. Already he was liking this pattern - sex with Lex, holding Lex. He could do this for a long, long time. Gradually he became aware of another part of the pattern - Lex was still hard.

"Sorry," he said again, "you just….I'm not always like this." He wasn't. When he'd been with girls, all two of them, he'd been able to keep fucking for hours. They'd liked that. But here he was with Lex, and suddenly, well, suddenly. "Really."

"No?" Lex asked, running his fingers through Clark's hair. "I like it. You're beautiful when you come. Do it again," and he was treated to that Lex smile that he knew was just for him. Teasing, affectionate, open. Sexy.

"Not right now," he replied, "I'm busy." Busy being fucked out. He did that for a while, drifting, idly nibbling Lex's ear. Then a few neurons fired. "But you….."

"I'm in no hurry, Clark," Lex said, running one finger across his cheekbone and around his jaw. "I can wait." It was soothing and exciting at the same time. Just a fingertip on his face, and Lex looking into his eyes with that blue Lexian intensity, and Clark was getting hard again.

"You said something about bed?" he asked. He could probably manage to stand up now.

"Yes, bed," Lex agreed, standing up. His pants hung in tatters around his ankles and he kicked them away before holding out his hand. Clark took it and stood, forgetting that his jeans were at his knees. He lurched forward and then, losing the struggle for balance, fell back onto the sofa, pulling Lex with him.

"That was all planned," Clark said when he had conquered his giggles.

"Of course it was," Lex answered, still shaking with laughter.

"It was! I wanted to do this," and Clark flipped them over and licked his way slowly down Lex's smooth, hard body. Lex stopped laughing and started making those noises again, the ones that went straight to Clark's cock. Arriving at Lex's cock, he found it hard and leaking and, oh God, he realized that he _did_ want to do this. More than anything. He licked the tip, just to get a taste, and then he had to have it all. He sucked Lex in, amazed at the feeling, the warm weight against his tongue, the power of making Lex writhe and moan. He rubbed himself against Lex's leg, already halfway there just from sucking Lex.

"No, Clark, stop," Lex said, tugging at his hair.

He let Lex's cock slip from his mouth and looked up at him, confused. Stop? Lex had sure seemed to be enjoying it, but maybe….

"I want to fuck you."

Oh. Oh, wow. Oh, yes.

"Yes," he said, spreading his legs to tear apart the stupid jeans and then standing. "Yes," and he hauled Lex up into his arms and walked to the bedroom holding him. He set Lex down and sat on the bed to take off his shoes and socks. Lex was just standing there in his sweater and nothing else (when had he gotten rid of his shoes?), looking at him. His eyes swept up and down in a familiar way, and Clark realized that Lex had always wanted him. And he'd been too stupid to see it. He wasn't now, though, so he grabbed Lex and they tumbled onto the bed, Lex on top. He took a second to take off Lex's sweater, then pulled him down, skin to skin all over. Heaven.

"Clark," Lex said in a voice Clark hadn't heard before, low and rough, then his mouth was on Clark's, their tongues dancing, Lex's tongue pushing into his mouth in rhythm with his hips thrusting against Clark. Clark spread his legs wide, wanting something without really knowing what it was. Well, he knew the general idea, which had always sounded a little weird to him. Not anymore, though, not at all. "You're sure?" Lex asked, looking up at him from a location somewhere around his stomach. "If you're not, it's okay. As long as you suck me," he added, one corner of his mouth curling up. Clark pushed his hips up, trying to get Lex to lick him some more. But Lex was waiting for an answer. To a question. Oh, yes.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said firmly, "I want you to fuck me. Unless you'd rather _talk_ about it…."

"Maybe later," Lex said, then got back to licking, and Clark had never known that his hip was an erogenous zone. Lex settled between his legs, moving down to lick slowly up his thighs, then around his cock, not touching it. Then he licked back down until he was at Clark's thighs again without ever having touched his cock, which was seriously needing some attention. Clark, making a low noise in his throat, reached for his cock. Someone had to touch him. He'd prefer it if it were Lex, but he was going to die right now if he didn't get some contact.

Lex batted his hand away. "Not yet."

"Le-exxx!" That sounded more whiny than sexy, but he was just _throbbing_. "Please."

"Good manners should be encouraged," Lex mumbled, then took Clark's cock into his mouth, giving it a nice long suck. Oh, that was good, yes…. then Lex stopped, looked up at him with hooded eyes, and pushed Clark's knees up. "Tell me if you want me to stop," he said, and then Lex was licking him there.

Oh, God.

He'd read about this in his three day, online, self-seminar, but reading hadn't prepared him for the touch of Lex's soft, warm tongue on him. Had given him no idea of what it would feel like when Lex pushed his tongue inside and twirled it, then went in further and licked and kept licking and pushing. Clark held onto the sheets with both hands, ripped them to shreds, and wailed, bucking up into Lex's mouth.

"Wait, hold on…." Lex said, stopping. Clark put his hand on Lex's head and pushed, just in case Lex hadn't gotten it that he _liked_ that. "Yeah," Lex said, "wait," twisting away and reaching for the night table. Clark lay back, calming down a bit. Lex knew what he was doing, and already he was back, no doubt about to do something amazing. Clark watched, semi-calmly, as Lex dribbled lube onto his fingers. If a tongue felt that good, he was willing to see what a finger felt like. More than willing, as Lex circled his hole slowly with one wet finger, slipping in a bit, then drawing back, circling again.

"Just…" Clark said, pulling his knees up. Lex was still circling, all his concentration on Clark's ass. "Just…" And Lex looked up at him, questioning and sure at the same time, as he pushed the finger in. It felt weird for a second, like an exam, and then Lex did something and sparks went off before Clark's eyes and Lex did it again and Clark was writhing, wanting, thinking of nothing but how good it felt, wanting more.

"Moremoremoremoremore, Lex, more," pushing against Lex's finger.

"Prostate," Lex said informatively, demonstrating again, and,

"Fuck me," Clark said as Lex added another finger, "fuck me!" The fingers were good, so good, but he needed Lex's cock inside him. "Fuck me!"

He had a moment of clarity, seeing himself, knees at his shoulders, begging to be fucked. He wondered what Lex was seeing. He raised his head to look at him and found Lex staring at him, a rapt expression on his face as he moved his fingers in and out. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth was open and his cock was standing almost straight up, so hard it must be painful. Lex was liking this, a lot, Lex wanted to do this. Lex wanted to fuck him and that realization ended clarity and sent him back to begging.

"Fuck me NOW!"

"Pushy," Lex breathed with a little smile, "I will. You have to be ready." Lex grabbed the base of his own cock and squeezed, and oh, God, ready? He might fly apart if Lex didn't do it now. Another thought surfaced.

"You won't hurt me, Lex," he gasped out, "alien, remember? Invulnerable?"

Lex's face went blank and Clark saw that he'd forgotten that detail.

"Right," Lex said, "if you're sure." His mouth was smiling, but his eyes were serious.

"Lex…." Clark said, then said it again in a less whiny tone. "Lex."

"Yes, okay, Jesus, Clark." Lex closed his eyes and squeezed his own cock again. "Do you want to be on your stomach? You might be more comfortable that way."

"No," Clark said, "can't we do it this way? I want to see you." He had to see Lex's face while they fucked for the first time.

"I - yeah," Lex said, then leaned over and kissed him. "Yes." He reached for a foil packet, which Clark took and threw across the room.

"Don't need one. Are you going to fuck me, or are you going to keep stalling?" He was no longer shaking apart with desire, so he could tease Lex a little. He knew Lex was going to fuck him - he just had to look at his face and his cock to know that.

Lex paused, rubbing his scarred lip with one finger as he pretended to think it over. Then he lubed up his cock with long, slow strokes, his eyes never leaving Clark's. He adjusted Clark's knees, moved so that he was over Clark, braced on one hand, and then he pushed in, just a little.

"Okay?" Lex asked, his whole body taut with tension.

"Yes," Clark said, "oh, yes." It was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Well, duh. Nothing he'd ever _imagined_ before.

Lex moved slowly until finally he was all the way in, filling him, and Clark knew he'd never be able to live without this. "Yes," he said again, when Lex just stayed there, poised over him, looking down. He'd always been able to read Lex before, but he'd never seen that expression. Then Lex moved, slow and sweet, oh yeah, this was it. He bucked up, trying to get more, but Lex just kept moving in and out at his own pace, staring intently at Clark all the while. Clark wanted it faster, harder, now, now, and he tried to get it, but Lex wouldn't get a hint, even though Clark could see, hell, could _feel_ how much Lex wanted to go for it.

"Relax," Lex whispered, "enjoy it. Enjoy now."

And he was enjoying it, he thought, but he tried to relax. Lex had never given him bad advice. Relax….. And as always, Lex was right. There was no need to rush to an end, he didn't want this to end. Ever. This was too good, Lex's cock in him, moving back and forth lazily. _Lex's_ cock.

"You're in me," he said, looking up into Lex's beautiful, familiar face. "Inside me." Words weren't working. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling. Possibly because he didn't know what he was feeling. He raised up to kiss Lex, just touching his lips before lying back again. "It's….. it's good."

"Good," Lex said. "Clark…." and again he couldn't read Lex's expression. Lex looked kind of - soft, but really, really intense, kind of - he couldn't figure it out, and then Lex moved faster, harder, and Clark put his hands on Lex's ass and pulled him in, raising his hips up. "Clark," Lex said again, bent down to brush their lips together, then raised himself up and moved in some impossible swirly motion, hitting that spot and Clark was lost again, aware only of Lex's cock in his ass and Lex's eyes looking at him. Lex went faster and faster, driving in, and Clark took it all and begged for more. Now Lex's always present control was gone as his rhythm went ragged and he bit his lip, hard, then,

"Touch yourself," he gasped.

So Clark did and then he was going to come, like now, but Lex hadn't, so he tightened his muscles and lifted his hips up even higher to meet Lex, who suddenly stilled and Clark knew that meant he was going to come. He watched as Lex's face twisted and then he felt Lex's cock pulsing and Lex's hot come shooting into him and that did it; Clark came, yelling.

And then it was snuggle time again, only better than before because they were naked and in Lex's bed. He held a boneless Lex and listened as his breathing and heart rate slowed. Yeah, he liked this pattern.

"I'm glad I'm gay," he said. That wasn't quite what he wanted to say, but he didn't really know what he wanted to say. Something, though. "You're…that was… wow."

"Me, too," Lex said, raising his head and smiling, a goofy grin that, like so many things tonight, was new to Clark. "You, too." He resumed snuggling. "Wow."

Clark ran his hands up and down Lex's back, enjoying the softness of his skin and his small, contented sounds. "Can I stay the night?" he asked, sure of the answer.

"Mmmmm," Lex said, "of course."

"Can we have sex again?" Clark asked, nudging Lex with his hip. He knew the answer to that one, too.

"Now?" Lex looked horrified, and for a minute Clark believed the look, then Lex smirked at him, rolled off, and pushed him over so that they were spooning. "No," Lex said into his ear.

"Soon?" Clark asked, pushing his ass back into Lex. He was just kidding, but his body didn't get that and started to react to being wrapped in warm Lex. Good thing he was staying.

"Soon," Lex promised. "Next week sometime." He kissed Clark's shoulder. They shifted around a little, fitting easily to each other, and were silent. "Hey, Clark?" Lex mumbled later.

"Huh?" He was nearly asleep.

"What does Trent drive?"

"Skateboard," he answered. "You're not buying him a truck, Lex."

"I was thinking a Ferrari."

"Hm, maybe…." they did have reason to be grateful to Trent. "Talk about it in the morning." He pulled Lex's arm around himself tighter and went to sleep.


End file.
